$ 7^{-3}$
$= \left(\dfrac{1}{7}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{7}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{7}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{49}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{343}$